new life
by ajwa
Summary: Bella moves to forks and her finds her self friends with the mysterious cullens. But does the friendship between her and Edward change into a lovestory.
1. Chapter 1

Forks, I hated that place, it's a small town located in Washington and it rains all the through the year. The only reason I was going to torture myself was that so I can give Renee, my mother and Phil to be together. Phil is my step dad, he plays baseball for life and he travels a lot. Renee had to stay behind to take care of me, she was my best friend in the whole entire world. unlike I she's beautiful,caring and a shopping maniac. she missed Phil tremendously and I felt like I was the wall blocking her from who she wanted to be with.

" Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Renee asked. Her voice fill with hope.

" I am very sure mom. you know I bet dad lost a lot of weight due to the food he eats. He needs someone to take care of him." I said trying to show her half of my reason for leaving.

" I guess you are right. But hon, you hate Forks and it rains all the time." she said. that's mom for you, you can never stop her from trying.

She drove me to the airport and we were both sobbing so hard that everyone at the airport was watching as like a comedy show. the plane took four hours and one hour drive. It tortured me to be in a car with Charlie for an hour i inherit the shyness from him so neither of us wanted to start a conversation.

" Bella it means a lot to me that you decided to come and stay with me. I know that Forks isn't in your favorite column but it really means a lot." He said with out looking at me, that is also something else I inherited from him.

" Ch..dad don't bug yourself over this, I mean I have really missed you and I wanted to see you again, but this time am staying literally." I explained

I love my dad and I don't to make him suffer telling him how much I hated being in Forks. we were nearing home and there was this big huge house by ours.

" I got you a car, well not a car but a track. to help you get around." he said

shock, hit me " Dad what did I say about spending money on me. you shouldn't have done that you know." I said nearly shouting.

" Relax i didn't spend any money, i got for free." he said and then chuckling. " Bells Honey when are you gonna let your mother and I buy you things?" he asked almost looking sad.

" Dad, well someday, but I just don't want to be spoiled by money and by the way who said anything of not letting you guys buy me staff, you do that all the time, like my school utensils, food and shelter, besides mom is a shopaholic so she doesn't take 'no' for an answer." I explained my reasoning. but what I wasn't waiting for was his sudden boom of laughter.

" Bells, I know you know what I meant and I see your mother hasn't changed a bit." he said. " common let me show you to your car."

we got out of the his car and there was an old Chevy truck parked in the hall entrance.

" Wow dad, it's old but who cares, it will get me around isn't it." I asked, I don't what kind of emotion I was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I gave him a tight hug and swiftly ran into the house. It clearly looked the same, poor old dad, of course he wouldn't change a thing about his lifestyle. But it was somehow homey and welcoming, that's one of the things i loved about dad he was easy to live with and sometimes easy to understand. Excitement that have been dull since I made up my mind to come to Forks revealed Itself . Inside was same old the way it was since the last time I have visited, not one single change have been made.

charlie was an amazing police chief of Forks and all he spent during his partial time was go fishing with Billy maybe eat canned food which made it easier for him.

Billy was a good close friend of the family, he sits in wheelchair,every time a came to Forks to spend time with Charlie we'd visit him and his son Jacob and sometimes stay overnight, talking and watching games with them.

Have I told you that Charlie and Billy chat like old ladies?. I basically played with Jacob. We've been friends since I could remember and well! He was almost like a little brother to me since he's two years younger than I. At the age of 14, I came back to Forks and I found that he had a crush on this girl named Leah. She's very aggressive when ever you see her rather than an emotional girl. Especially she had this hatred for me that burned in her eyes, that you could just pick up by looking into her eyes. She has this aura that says stay away from me or you are dead. But it never stopped me from trying to be friendly with her.

Right Now! I was extremely content, ' okay maybe a bit ' but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself during my time in Forks since it's forever.

I had this other power that seemed to attract attention toward me for some reason. I am a huge Klutz. I couldn't walk on a straight edge or floor without finding something to trip on and I have had near death experiences like twice. That I had to stay in the hospital for a weeks. Renee would tell me that I am a magnet for trouble and would always say in her sweet motherly voice

" Honey, please watch where you are going and stay out of trouble." but it seemed liked she was trying to convince herself.

Strolling into my room and, Surprise! It looked exactly the same as I have left but not dusty and it had my instruments. I played the piano and guitar but not anyone new I did except people who were close to me. I wrote songs and sang them to myself, that is something that no one new. It was mostly about what I have experienced in life.

I took a quick shower and changed into my pj's and slept soundlessly .

When I woke up, I brushed my teeth, washed my face and dressed in some denim jeans, a tank-top with a blue sweater on top. I ran down the stairs calmly and saw Charlie reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in hand. Fetching myself breakfast, Cereal and a cup of juice and sat by him.

" Bella, did you have a good rest, you were a bit unstable......tired last night?" He said, I think he was trying to make a conversation with me since am Boring old Bella.

"Mmmm." I swallowed my food " yes dad." I said after.

I took my keys and hooked my back in my arm, I started the engine of truck and it roared this horrendous sound. I drove to the school which wasn't tricky to find. Today was my first day at Forks High School, which may I conclude had an astonishing amount of three hundred kids. I had to get myself a schedule at the attendance office. I looked for a parking space until I found and parked it by this shiny Volvo. Amazing how nice and shiny it looked, I turned off the engine so no one would here the roaring of my rusty Chevy truck


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Today was my first day at forks high school, it had an astounding amount of three hundred kids,OOH frightening. But am not kidding I would dare to bet with anyone that I will make a complete fool and joke of myself and not be able to fit in with anyone just like the other schools. **

**I am always pale, you had actually thing someone who lived their live in one of the most sizzling hot counties that they would be perfectly tanned and gorgeous. but poor old me, I am pale, 5"5" tall with brown hair almost down to my thighs, my hair is not messy, I'd like to congratulate and thank my mom for that, it's actually the only thing that is completely perfect about me. I also have large brown eyes. I retrieved my bag from my old rusty truck, cutting the engine at the same time and headed my way towards the attendance office to get my schedule for the day. there was a redheaded lady with glasses on, she looked quite professional for her job. **

**"Mmm, Hi, am Isabelle Swan ." that's all I said before she rudely interrupted me. **

**" you must be the daughter of Chief Swan- oh, here honey." she said and handed me my schedule. **

**ENGLISH MR. MASON **

**GOVERNMENT MR. JEFFERSON **

**TRIGONOMETRY MR. VARNER **

**SPANISH MR. FINN **

**LUNCH **

**BIOLOGY II MR. BARNER **

**Seemed not bad I guess, I headed toward my class and met some kids, whom had been very nice and calm with me. Mike, had a dirty blonde hair and was very pushy as well as Eric who had dark black hair. I will say they were cute, but 'hey not my type'. there was Jessica who was thrilled with talking and had to be in the center of gossip. Everyone could identify that she had a huge crush on Mike, as well as I. There was Laurent, Angela, Taylor and Ben, which in Angela and I began good friends and well you could see in her eyes that she as well was in love with Ben. She's very friendly.**

**After Spanish It was lunch period and my eyes could only settle on the kids whom I knew, that were Jessica and Angela's group. Mike was the one who signalled his hand for me to follow and offered me to sit with them. I headed towards them only grabbing an apple and milk and plunged into my chair feeling relieved as ever.**

**They were talking about something in which I wasn't really paying attention to, only sometimes mike would ask me a question about what my daily life is like. I'd say pass, answer it or side track it , mixing school and daily life was never one of favorite items.**

**There was something that un eased me and it was that I could feel someone's stare bore into my back, but **

**I didn't dare face who this mysterious person was. Suddenly making me jump from my trail of thoughts I heard Angela.**

" **oy, Bella what are you thinking of?" she asked in a worried tone.**

"**oh! Nothing." I answered.**

"**Bella, everyone can tell it's something, we called your name for atleast ten times and you were zoned . So don't tell it's nothing." Jessica pressed on with a little irritation that could be heard in her voice.**

"**Really guys I was thinking of nothing, you guys exaggerate a lot" **

" **you aren't gonna tell us are you?" angela asked who picked on faster than the others.**

" **Nope" I answered with a little more sound to the "p".**

**the apple, which I only took a bite off. As I made my way through the tables I recognized a pixie, red spiked hair girl moving glamorously through as well. She was pale, completely, with golden eyes. She was a beauty I will admit, but I am not one of those jealousy types.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I made it to the trashing thankfully I didn't trip. I was actually proud you could say. As I was about to throw the milk carton into the bin I accidentally trip over my foot and spilled the milk which was a quarter full on my self. "oh my" I knew it was too good to be true.

Embarrassed irritated yeah, I swear I could feel my whole blood rush into my cheeks and if you touched and felt it you'd get burned. I turned around and made my way into the girls restroom, I took some toilet paper and dried off the wetness. As I was about to wash my face the pixie girl appeared in the bathroom looking thrilled which was really weird. She skipped towards me swiftly and stopped, she aimed her hand toward s me and I shook it as she introduced herself.

"Hi, am Alice Cullen." it was musical her voice. " I just know we are going to be the best of friends" her eyes dazzling with excitement, even though it was weird I really couldn't help myself smiling at her.

"Am Bella, pleased to meet you Alice, I hope so swell." I answered .

Thrilled by my answer she came closer her eyes still dazzled but serious, I couldn't find anything that could be interesting about me. Remembering why I came into the bathroom I started drying my shirt where it got stained.

"I swear I am the clumsiest person in the world, how did I end up pouring milk all over myself and now it won't come off." sighing and grumbling about the situation. I could hear her laughter, "I really don't understand what's so funny about my situation" I pouted, but smiled in the end.

" you are funny. Here I go an extra shirt, you never know when this things might happen." she said holding blue v shaped shirt.

"No I really couldn't, but thanks for your concern." I said pushing it away.

" Nonsense and here I thought I was your friend Bella, now please wear it, for me." she pleaded with her huge golden eyes.

" YAY, so are you going to homecoming" she asked curiously.

"homecoming, no" I simply answered craving to get out of there.

" Why not, we could go shop for dresses and I could dress you . I can just see it you'd look adorable." she ranted on. WAIT A MINUTE.

" Alice, we just met, AND WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, I am not a doll for you to play with" I was irritated

" I see Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you choose. But no matter what I will get my way." wow crazy.

We stared at each other each irritated almost forgetting that we were out of the restroom and everyone staring at us.

" wow! Thanks for threatening me when we just met, but I have other plans." I answered sarcastically.

" Bella"

"what you aren't going to let this go are you."

"no and besides I don't see why you won't go, besides it's every girls dream to go to homecoming"

" well it isn't mine, instead of that I could go to the library, do the laundry, cook for Charlie and go food shopping." I found her staring at me dumbfounded.

" what are you an old hag?"

" Hey, look we could do this all day, it's not that I have things to do , truthfully I dislike shopping, dancing or whatever. So please drop this and someday you can drag to where ever you want. Deal" I compromised smiling at her. Which seemed to prick her up.\

"OKAY" she said thrilled by the idea. She skipped to her group whom have been staring at us , well mostly me. As if they heard our conversation, amused at something.

I walked back and sat at where I was before, realization hitting down on me for the first time. I cursed under my breath " really what kind of school is this, shouldn't they be nice to a student for their first day, instead they threaten you. Annoying pixie what did I get myself into." I whispered to myself, but I swear I could hear them laugh.

After lunch I had Biology II with Mr, Barner, I gave him the slip and unfortunately he made me sit at the only desk that was empty, except there was one kid who was quite handsome. With bronze hair and golden topaz eyes the same pale color as Alice "Edward Cullen". I sat down and tried listening to Mr, Barner whom made us do a lob. Edward seemed as if someone shoved lava down his throat, sometimes I felt guilty and though that maybe I was the cause of this affect. It made me feel confused, but it was quite an irony Alice was pale as for him too she was graceful as for him too.

I gave up and scooted away and did the lab myself, when I would get frustrated I would run my hand through my hair which was a complete habit of mine. It was quiet easy though, I've done this lab and it wasn't a waste of breath, I was the first to complete the lab. I could feel his stare bore into me, not taking his eyes off me for even a second. I tried stealing a glance at him which was a mistake because I got hypnotized by his eyes. Our eyes piercing into each other, embarrassing thankfully the bell rang with that chance I took it and recollected myself. As for him he strode past me swiftly like the breeze of air that my hair danced into it. I packed my stuff and strode out.

" Bella wait up." I heard a voice which surely was Mike trying to keep up with me. " Hi Mike." I asked not even interested in a conversation.

" Hi that was hard, where are you heading to?" he asked

" Gym with coach Clapp." I giggled lightly at the name.

" Really I have him too." pleased by the fact

Coach Clapp seemed to find a uniform for me and he seemed extremely gentle. Well gym isn't one of my things, we were playing volleyball and gladly nobody passed me the ball or I would have broken someone's nose and bone. Don't ask me how.


	5. dated

Chapter 5New life

First day of school, let's see; made a couple of friends, made a joke of myself by pouring milk all over myself, met a hyper pixie who I definitely agree with that we will make the best of friends, met her brother who completely loathes me and has been sending me death glares. Surprisingly I think I am going to enjoy and suffer here.

I drove home trying to ignore the roaring sound of my old truck and gaining eyes from everyone on the sidewalk or possibly driving by me. When I got home Charlie wasn't there, so I took a quick shower and went to the grocery shop and made Lasagna, salad, roasted chicken and some veggies. Just in case Charlie came late I stored the chicken in the oven. Without waiting any more I began my homework which was easy. I heard shuffling before I fell asleep on the coach.

`` Bella`` He called

``in here dad`` I replied

'' Mmm something smells nice Bella.'' he complimented

''Thanks dad''

For the rest of the dinner time we spoke and discussed how my first day at Forks High, the up and downs it had. Charlie always tried to ignore to inform me on what he did at his job as a police chief. He expressed it as ' it's dangerous thing' and ' you are too young to here.

Whole week through school was enjoyable with Alice and Angela. I've also met some of the Cullens which was a huge mystery I always wanted to solve. Emmet was technically a huge teddy bear who enjoyed making fun of my red face, Jasper was the calm and collected one. I would feel soothing and calming emotions wash over me when ever I was anywhere near him. There was also Rosalie who absolutely hated me.. Wait Despised me. Yup that's right. I really don't understand why she does, but I will let her be.

Stupid annoying alarm clock with it's obnoxious noise, it woke me up again., I got up not wanting to look back or collect my toiletries and went into the bathroom. When I came back I saw that my outfit was already readied and had a big bold BELLA on it. I ignored it and dressed in a blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I ate breakfast and went outside into my Chevy. I drove to school same as ever. Searching for a parking space as I drove around. I parked by a Volvo…. Wait a Volvo. Don't panic, don't panic, don't. I got out and tried locking my door when someone or something hugged me, I returned the hug without looking directly at whom.

" Hi Bella how was your night?" she asked in her sweet monotone.

" I had a great night thanks for asking" I answered

" learned any new songs and thanks." she asked in the most innocent way she could.

And then it dawned to me, she came last night when she brought the outfit and I talk in my sleep. I stopped in my tracks and glared at her.

" Alice stay away from my house, give me privacy and don't mention any of this to Emmet you know he would only laugh and make a joke out of me." I pleaded. " anyways don't you ever sleep?"

" Sheesh Bella I was only picking out your clothes for you and you suddenly started laughing and talking nonsense. All of a sudden you began singing some song I have never heard of and believe me I have heard of a lot of songs, but it had a nice tone to it."

We continued talking and walking about what we will do for the weekend. As we neared the others Alice became more frustrated and something that was close to being scared.

" why didn't you wear the outfit I picked for you anyways." she questioned in a deathly voice that would make anyone cower behind each other` .

" The skirt was definitely too short and high heels and I don't mix, besides I like what I am wearing they feel comfortable." I answered softly

" What's the point of me picking clothes out for you if you're not going to ear them?" she asked

" EXACTLY MY FRIEND!" I chirped

We made it to others and I was suddenly engulfed in a bone crushing hug. " Hi Bells" said the figure that was crushing me.

" Em..m….t …can't br…eath." I squeezed out. He let go of me and I put my hands on my knees and breathed in and out.

" Sorry" and then out of nowhere he busted out laughing, I ignored him which was the most common thing I could do. I glanced at Jasper who greeted me. " Hello Bella"

" Hi Jasper" I smiled back. Emmet kept laughing which made my left eye twitch. " why do you keep laughing I don't see anything funny?"

" Sleeping Bella Slept singing her heart out" he sang and laughed with the others who were also laughing by now, Jasper chuckling and even Rosalie giggled there was also another laughter that came from behind me. I looked back only to be caught in an amused golden eyes, without anymore hesitations I turned back and walked away mumbling about how I would kill Alice.

I was the first to arrive to my classes, English was the same as always; we had an assignment which due after homecoming day. Spanish was easy as always, somehow learning a different language never really bothered me. Trig blew away the other classes like always, I don't hate the subject nor do I dislike the teacher, but I will admit he gets on my nerves when the Mr Varner continuously picks on me to solve the problems.

During lunch I sat with Angela and Alice with the rest of the Cullens, with Angela constantly looking back and forth at Ben. Let me tell you I was frustrated beyond the limit I could with hold, so my fingers were running through my hair like a machine .

" Angela, why don't you just ask out the guy, he isn't going to bite you." that rewarded me with glances from everyone sitting at the table. "What"

" I don't think he likes me that kind of way." said a pouting Angela.

" Oh please! I don't have to be a mind reader to know that you guys like each other, but too stubborn or shy to admit it. So why don't you be the grown up one and walk up to him and say 'hey go out with me' or maybe that's not how it goes. You know what I mean take the chance before he changes his mind about you, or whatever." I mumbled. I stole a glance at the gawking faces in front of me. " did I say something I shouldn't have."

" Thanks Bella" finally Angela spoke out.

"Anytime Angela"

" Bella how do you know?" Alice asked.

" Beside from the obvious, Renee used to act that way when her and Phil met." I smiled and the memory and then it slid down. " and then it started to get annoying when she would wake me in the middle of the night squealing. What is so exciting about some guy asking you to hang out?" now I began talking to myself.

" Wait Bella. Haven't you ever dated?"

"No"

Surprisingly Rose spoke this time, directly at me " That's hard to believe, almost every guy asked you out here Forks." I just looked at her, with everyone waiting for my answer and mostly I could feel Edwards eyes on me that followed my every movement.

" so" I asked not getting the whole thing.

" what do you mean so, it's hard to believe that no one asked you out at your last schools." Alice spoke

" yeah I know they did, but that doesn't mean I had to go out with them" I said gnawing at my apple.

" Bella are you a lesbian?" The question Emmet asked made me choke on my apple and cough

" where did that come from? What would make you think such things? Not that I have anything against lesbians." I asked any question that leaked into my mind.

" You said no to all those guys, so It only explains that you aren't interested in guys." said Jasper. I knew he said that on purpose and everyone just went along with it nodding their head like 'yeah'

" don't say such things I am interested in guys, it's just that there isn't a guy, that is just….. I don't know ok FINALLY!" I said the last part when the bell rang. I ran out without with out glancing black at the table. It wasn't one of my things to speak about relationships and blush!. I rushed Into my biology class without glancing around, when I felt a sudden familiar aura that belonged to someone that had the ability to make my heart flip by his closeness. EDWARD CULLEN,

" Hello Bella" he greeted

" Hi Edward." yup! That must have sounded so lame, I felt like hitting my head on my desk. The moment I walked in Mr Barner began teaching the class, Reviewing over the cycles or you could say explaining it for the fourth time that the carbon and nitrogen cycle are not the same to some people. When he would ask if there understood everyone would nod there heads. My biology eased my interest since I have always been curious and the observer kind that just wanted to capture everything she heard in her mind and explore it. Biology gave me the hope and desire of wanting to become a scientist or a doctor, but as you know there is always an uphill battle for you to face in order to achieve that goal and mine was the at most fear of blood. Smelling it's rustiness and seeing it gets me nauseated that my whole body stops functioning.

Speaking of Edward Cullen there was something about him and his family that captivated my attention and wanted me to stay away from them, but that wanting was always over dominated by my need for them. They are mysterious creatures to my sight, strong, beautiful, pale, fast, all golden eyed. I know some people might think that the fact that they all have golden eyes isn't weird and say they got it from their parents or grandparents. But that but always stood out, there is always someone who didn't take every similarity from their parents. Once it was snowing outside with the roads like brimming crystals, they were smooth and dangerous, hopefully I made it to school without any bad lucks. My tires must have scratched off some of the ice from the road and the ice formed some kind of stalagmites on my tires so I bend down trying to scrape them off. Unfortunately Taylor lost control of his car and was heading right for me when suddenly I was crushed into something almost solid ice, the figure cradled me in one arm and held of Taylor's car on his other hand, after we got out of that uncomfortable state I was faced by my saviour. It was non other than Emmet Cullen, I thanked him, but I never had the chance to question him,

Beside from the Cullens Edward had a strong and indescribable connection to me, with his presence it would send electrical charges to my spine cord and telling my brain to forgot how to react correctly. I would have this pull that was impressively stronger than the pull the gravity had for me. Despite the fact that I was friends with his family and I have just met him today I am more relaxed in his company than the others, I feel protected and I also feel like not wanting to make a fool out of myself if front him. His lovely voice woke me from my trance.

"Bella!"

" Yes, Edward" I answered smiling at him.

And that is how we began to know little about each other, even though he asked the questions. He asked me on why I decided to come here when I obviously didn't like the wet. I smiled at the memory and then it fell

" it's true that I am not comfortable with Forks, but I had to come here anyways. Renee seemed to have missed Phil and I simply didn't want to be the Berlin wall."

" That's very generous of you, but it's also unfair to you right you don't seem content with this place" he said in a sympathized but challenging tone.

I laughed I laughter that was filled with nothing, no humour and directly gazed into his welcoming and captivating eyes that made you want to spill your guts and that's exactly what happened.

" I guess you are right and wrong, but haven't you heard life isn't fair. Sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself if you want the ones you love to be happy And who ever said I am not content here? I have Charlie and you guys."

He kept looking into my eyes as if searching for something. Multiples of emotions swimming into his golden pool eyes, confused indulgence, irritation, amused. It made me feel as if he was going through my life files, but taking in every details. I revered my eyes from him and let my hair hide my face, but I cold swear I saw a crooked smile form in his masculine face. " Stop staring at me like I am some kind of science experiment" I thought to myself. He was laughing now, calm and controlled.

"science experiment, now there's a thought how entertaining." he replied, it struck me I said out loud. I blushed.

" well I am glad that I could make your day,"


	6. Chapter 6 :preparation

Gym was crucial, we played basketball and I injured probably everyone on my team and the others. Everyone was lying on the floor because of my klutziness, I wrestled my way out and ran out after apologizing to everyone. At last I was free from their painful glares, I sprinted fast toward my truck only to be knocked down by a brick wall and fell on my butt.

I stood up and dusted myself

" I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and truly it's my….." I babbled, then someone interrupted me whose voice was filled with amusement.

" Yeah you should be sorry midget." I glanced up only to meet up with Emmet's huge grin. My left eye twitched 'midget' did he just call me MIDGET.

" Yyoyou, grrrr, I take back what I said I am not sorry at all. You big buffoon, who are you calling a midget, DO I LOOK LIKE A MIDGET TO YOU! HUH!"

They chuckled, who chuckles when someone is angry with them.

" So Bella who are you hiding from and what's the rush?" Edward asked

" I am not rushing nor am I hiding from anything." I explained as I fidgeted with my keys trying to open my truck.

"Rrrright, so what happened in Gym, how many people did you injure?" asked trying to hold back a laughter, Emmet.

" I did not injure anyone, why would you assume such thing?"

" Okay okay, lets leave her alone now, now Bella you are coming on Sunday right?" Alice asked earning a glare from Edward.

" Going where?" I asked confusedly.

" Meeting our parents of course silly " she added

" No, no, no, no way, your parents are going to think I am some kind of a maniac. Besides I thought you were all going camping on Saturday and I also have plans." I said as I finished my small and inconvincible speech.

**EDWARD POV**

We were all standing outside talking with each other when someone bumbed into Emmet and began apologizing. It was her BELLA, she fell on her butt. The girl was absolutely different than other humans. She was too fragile, clumsy and not self centered at all. She was beautiful. She got up from the ground and dusted her self while babbling.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and it's truly my.." It was cute how she talked

' _man she's a klutz' _thought Emmet.

" yeah you should be sorry midget." He replied

She looked up through her big eyelashes looking irritated.

" Yyoyou, grrrr, I take back what I said I ain't sorry at all. You big buffoon, who are you calling a midget, DO I LOOK LIKE A MIDGET TO YOU! HUH!"

Her cheeks were a blaze of red and tantalizing, with her pale skin, that just looking at her drove me crazy. But the beautiful thoughts were ruined with Alice thoughts.

' _Edward I should ask her to meet Carlisle and Esme, oh! Esme would love her'_

I couldn't distinguish the difference between her thoughts and what she said. All I heard was that somehow it made me overprotective and frightened of the thought of Bella being in a house full of vampires, I shouldn't care about her, because we just met. Right?

" No, no, no, no way, your parents are going to think I am some kind of a maniac. Besides I thought you were all going camping on Saturday and I also have plans." she spoke startled

"Then meet them tonight." Alice suggested

"I have work." Bella answered

"You only work on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and today is Friday." Emmet spoke trying to be sneaky.

"How do you guys know my schedule, I have never even told you I work. that's just creepy you know." She asked quizzically

"So it is settled then," Alice squealed

"Okay." She agreed

That was quick, but I was a little bit happy about the idea. Some how they all started blocking their thoughts out even Rosalie.

"Bye guys, Edward." Bella said as she waved and drove away

I turned toward the pixie and glared at her "dude chill she will be fine" we got into our van and drove away to our house. When we got there Rosalie and Emmet headed to their room and Alice decided to tell Esme the news. I plunged into the sofa and put my head in my hands.

"Edward, stop worrying, trust Alice she would never let anything bad happen to Bella and none of us would." Jasper spoke trying to calm me.

I guess he is right. We played with the Wii game and I won. We also watched human shows they are always predictable. Nothing seemed to pirck my interest, humans are so very easy to read except her. I wonder why.

"Edward go pick up Bella" Alice spoke sprinting down from the stairs.

" why me, you're the one who asked her to come."

" Edward please." she pouted.

I sighed and took my Volvo listening to Clair de Lune, the song was soothing and always calmed me. I drove through their driveway and heard their conversation.

" Thanks honey that was delicious" I assumed that was her dad

" you welcome, Dad Alice asked me to meet her parents tonight so can I go." Bella asked

" Sure hun, just make sure you have your cell phone with you."

" thanks Dad" Bella spoke and kissed his cheek bringing a tinge of blush to them."

I left and went by her window, I opened and swiftly came in, her scent was swirling around the whole room that it was almost as intoxicating as her, strawberries and vanilla. I sat on her bed when I caught her scent climbing up the stairs, turning the knob and pushing the door open.

**BELLA POV**

**I came in , only to walking into my bedroom only to meet with two golden eyes. Edward Cullen was in my room, on my bed. My heart picked up pace that I could hear it drumming in my chest, I fell to the floor with shock and holding my hand to my heart.**

" **Edward give me a minute" I asked.**

**He chuckled and came over to me, only to pick me up and sat me by him**

" **Tell me how is the heart?" he asked with all humour**

" **You tell me, I am sure you can hear it better." I asked sarcastically **

**He looked through his lashes and laughed, I was truly taken back by his ambitious beauty. Know that I noticed it's the first time I actually looked at him.**

" **The heart is almost better, so not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here." I asked curiously.**

**He went back to his old serious, self controlled self and spoke through clenched teeth.**

" **Alice asked me to pick you up since you didn't know where our house is located." **

" **Oh, yeah! Thank you."**

" **You are welcome" he took the gratitude with a warm and welcoming crooked smile.**

**I stood up and walked towards the door, turning towards him and explained to him that I needed to change. I went into the bathroom, cleaned up and wore the only khaki skirt I had and a blue blouse. I went in and saw him sitting exactly the way I left him; resting his head on my pillow.**

" **Okay I am decent." spoke walking towards him.**

**He turned towards me and began looking up and down on me. He then gazed at my face, it made me suspicious did I have something on my face that shouldn't be there, so I placed my left hand on my cheek and all of a sudden he laughs at me.**

" **What is it I will go change, but this is the only skirt I own." I was quiet worried**

" **You really are absurd." I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult.**

**He looked at me for a couple of second and went out the window, I sprinted down the stairs with my heart racing faster than I was. I wanted to say goodbye to Charlie, but it seemed he was about to go somewhere also.**

" **Isabella you look beautiful" he complimented**

" **Thanks dad, where are you going and what's wrong?" I was worried and I despised seeming so wallow.**

" **Something came up and so I am headed to Billy's house to go check it out. I won't be back till tomorrow I believe, but have fun."**

" **Take care, I will be fine and I also have a ride so don't worry yourself." I said looking down at the floor.**

"**Bella maybe you should stay with them for the night, I don't want you to be alone." Charlie suggested**

"**No, I will come home" I said as I smiled up at him and rushed out.**

**I ran out the door fast that I almost tripped when some strong and cold arms caught me. It was …Edward **

" **Careful Bella" he whispered in my ear, his breathe tickled my skin, sending shivers and electrical charges down my spine. Damn it how did he do that?**

" **Thanks" I was blushing wildly**

**He took my hand and walked me to the car, opening the door for me. When I sat down he was already in his seat as well. " Buckle up Bella" I did as he asked as he drove away from my house. The ride was quiet when he finally decided to be the first person to speak.**

" **Lets play twenty questions"**

" **Okay throw it at me." I said**

**He turn on his audio and played one of my favourite songs, before I knew I was singing along with the soothing rhythm quietly to myself almost a whisper.**

" **You listen to Clair De Lune?"**

"**You listen to Debussy?" he questioned back with almost equal surprise.**

" **Only my favourites, its calm and soothing" I smiled at the thought.**

" **it's my favourite too, what is your favourite color" he asked**

" **Changes from day to day. Brown today." He furrowed his eyebrows at this**

" **sure, brown is warm and welcoming. I miss brown, mud, tree barks and even dirt, this place lacks brown it's almost like an alien planet with all the raining and the sogginess." I explained.**

**He seemed to be trying to fit in my reasons together in a thought. He relaxed and inhaled largely as he gazed into my eyes, he does this a lot lately.**

" **You are right brown is warm" he spoke fondly not leaving my eyes, he didn't waste another minute and began splashing questions in my way.**

" **Why haven't you dated yet, didn't meet anyone your type, was that it."**

**There he was watching my every reaction as if I was really something important to study, his eyes burned into mine and it didn't seem that I could look away at all.**

" **I don't know, I don't have a type I guess," I truthfully answered**

" **What do you mean" He demanded**

" **Well, it's that I've never really thought of having a relationship with someone nor going out. Truthfully I haven't had a liking to someone yet, I guess I am neutral or whatever." I again answered truthfully.**

**He looked amused and pleased by my answer, but I wish he would stop drilling holes in my eyes**

" **You know Edward, you shouldn't do that." I lectured**

" **Do what Bella?"**

" **Dazzle people." I said quizzically**

" **Do I dazzle you Bella?" he asked ignoring my question as he replaced it with his own.**

" **If I said you didn't I 'd be lying." I said blushing a little**

" **oh really!" he put on a surprised face.**

" **You want a round of applause." I joked. He laughed, his eyes softened into his natural butterscotch gold as we drove to the Cullens home. Trees passed by fast and they were all I saw untill this huge and most amazing house came into view. But we suddenly halted and next thing I know I am standing outside the car.**

"**what do you think" he asked smiling**

" **ostentatious, very charming, who ever designed it was genius" I was amazed by it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Parents

Meeting The Parents.

We walked to the door and he opened the door for me, the inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. It was filled with a huge space that wanted you to be free, it was organized, spaced out and madly beautiful. The living room in which we were in right now made us have in contact with five paled skinned and golden eyes. Jasper by the stairs, Emmet and Rosalie were standing by each other close to Jasper and and someone I assumed to be Esme were standing as well together. My heart was probably trying to reap out of my chest where it should be, I was nervous, scared and worried that my friends parents wouldn't like me. Doctor Cullen stepped out first with his wife and greeted me.

" Hello Bella and welcome to my home." He spoke

" Hi Dr Cullen" I spoke shyly shaking his hand.

" Just Carlisle" He said smiling fatherly

" Carlisle" I whispered to myself. His wife Esme came next

" I am Esme, nice to meet you Hon" she spoke with great kindness.

" pleasure to meet you, you have a lovely home" I said trying to be calm

" Thank you" Esme said looking very pleased and suddenly I was lifted and crushed into what was supposed to be a hug. I was sure 100% it was EMMET.

" Welcome Bells." he shouted grinning hugely . I hit on his back trying to let him go.

" Emmett …can't bre..ath" he let go of me, making me hit the floor hard on my butt.

" For once why can't he control his strength and put me down gently is that too much to ask for, sheesh." I grumbled to myself as I stood up.

They chuckled while I was deep in red, but calmness washed over me " Welcome Bella" Jasper spoke

" Thanks Jasper" I replied suddenly having the urge to smile.

Everyone was welcoming that it almost felt like home. Sometimes yes! It did feel awkward standing there and being in the middle of what was a perfect family. Alice was nowhere to be seen but in her spot a piano almost similar to mine caught my eye, Renee got it for me on my thirteenth birthday. I knew it was expensive and she denied it when I asked her, since I came here I haven't actually played it, it's locked inside my closet with my guitar and sketches. I walked over to it marvelling it's beauty with my sight.

" Do you play it, the piano?" asked Esme who saw me looking at it. I was about to answer it when Alice came running down the stairs while squealing and hugged me. What's up with my friends and hugging.

"BELLA! You are here" Alice squealed.

" Yes I am Alice" I said with hint on sarcasm.

She released me out of her hug, but still holding my shoulders. Trying to breath in how I looked and what I was wearing I guess, which caused me to be frustrated.

" Now I am proud to call you my best friend" she giggled.

" How hurtful, it seems I wasn't good enough to be one before." I faked being insulted

" Not like that silly, you are wearing a skirt which you have never wore before.

We chatted and gotten to know each other better it was fun. Then the guys left leaving us girls to each other. Gladly I found out that Rosalie didn't hate me as I thought. I have also gotten to know Esme better, she was as caring as a mother could ever be. It was like being with Renee and two big sisters out of nowhere, it was relaxing to know that I had friends who were truthful and helpful and that were really that were snuggled into my hear that it was a bit scary. They weren't that truthful to whom they are, but it was good enough for me. Just to ruin my fun my phone rang and my bag was by Rose.

"Rose, can you hand me my phone?" I asked and she did.

I looked at whom was calling 'Jake'

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Bella, why aren't you with Charlie"

" I am at a friend's house"

" Ahh" He whined. "But Leah is here and It's boring alone so can't you come here?" Jake asked

I got up and walked up to the stairs and went inside to a room that was prepared for me to use.

" Jake what do you really want,"

" Bella, he's acting weird." Jake said, he sounded scared.

" Who is acting weird Jake" I asked worried

" Sam is treating him special Bella, it's scary. He's acting like one of them now. He hangs out with them Bella, he ignores me and acts like I don't exist. He treats the same way Quil.." He babbled

" Jacob Black, slow down, Who is _he _Jake?" I asked again

" Embry Call, Bella``

" Maybe you are exaggerating a little." I tried to assure him

" I am not"

"Okay, so did you talk to Billy about this"

**EDWARD POV**

The hunt was fun, I managed to capture a bear, but I would have preferred a mountain lion. Their blood is rich and sweet but nothing. Emmet was his usual self; playing with his food. of course he captured a grizzly bear just his favourite. When everyone was done with their meal we headed back to the house. I was thrilled until I got there, it seemed that wasn't with the girls, but I could smell and hear her she was here somewhere upstairs.

" who is she talking with?" asked Emmet before I could

" Some guy called Jake" answered Rosalie, before she could continue everyone became quiet, but I knew they were paying attention to the conversation.

" Bella, he's acting weird." Jake said, he sounded scared.

" Who is acting weird Jake" it was Bella's worried voice

" Sam is treating him special Bella, it's scary. He's acting like one of them now. He hangs out with them Bella, he ignores me and acts like I don't exist. He treats the same way Quil.." I assumed that was Jake

" Jacob Black, slow down, Who is _he _Jake?" I asked again

" Black, as Ephraim Black?" asked Jasper quizzically for all of us

" Lets just listen." suggested Carlisle

" Embry Call, Bella``

" Maybe you are exaggerating a little." I tried to assure him

" I am not"

"Okay, so did you talk to Billy about this"

" of course I did, but he said it was okay, but Bella he's just brushing it aside like it doesn't matter?"

" Okay, how about this I will come over tomorrow at La Push and we could talk to him together. If that doesn't work I have no idea as to what we could do Kiddo" Bella planned. I really didn't like the fact she was going spent time with another guy. Wait! La Push, as in Reservation?

" He must be the son of Ephraim" I concluded

" But how does Bella know him and she said she would go there tomorrow. And don't forget it's wolves territory there." Alice exaggerated

Everyone had the same thoughts swarming in their heads, but we still listened to the conversation between them.

" Would you stop calling me kiddo! You are only two years older than me" Jake exclaimed

" Exactly I AM older than you, did you forget I used to change your diaper" trying to hold back a snicker

" YOU DID NOT" as the sound of his voice I bet he was red like most human.

She giggled " I was kidding you idiot, I will come by tomorrow early, bye"

" I Bet you just want to see Quil" he said, his voice held sarcasm

" Oh! You caught me" I could hear his laughter. " Bye Kiddo" she cut the line laughing

He yelled " BELLA!" before she cut the line.

We could hear her silent toes making her way out of the room. She closed the door behind and began her way down the stairs. Everyone rearranged them selves. She came down with her purse handles held in her hands in front of her, her eyes filled with delight in which I couldn't distinguish to what she was happy about.

" You guys are here" she said smiling with a surprised tone as she sat down by Alice.

" Hi Midget, where did you hide yourself?" asked Emmet playfully.

Bella didn't answer, she acted like he didn't exist which amused all of us. Unfortunately that didn't stop Emmet it only encourages him to pick on. Everyone's thoughts were shouting

" _that Emmet" Alice_

"_Not funny Emmet don't pick on her" Rosalie's thought_

" _she's ignoring him, "_

" Bella, I asked you a question, it's rude to ignore you know?" He teased

" Oh! I am sorry it seems I didn't hear what you said. I was just searching for Midget in the room and I can't seem to find someone named Midget." she replied back with a triumph smile.

" Ooh! Good one Bella" Alice and Rose Cooed

" I try to do my best" she winked at them, which was cute

Esme and Carlisle left to their room trying to give us a space, as they thought. When Alice decided to ask the question for us.

" So who is this Jake?"

" He's a friend" she explained

" just friends" Questioned Emmet raising one brow

" Well we are close, we grew up together, so he is more like my little brother" she said yawning with her hand clumped over her mouth.

We decided to let her be invited into sleepiness, but it didn't seem to work when she stood up ready to leave

" It was tons of fun, but I am afraid I have to hit the road" she explained with a sad voice.

" Bella, you can sleep over" Alice spoke

" Yeah! We have rooms that are free." Rosalie spoke surprising us all _" what? She is cool" she thought smiling._

" _No! but thank you for the offer, I have to cook breakfast for Charlie if he comes back and head out real early tomorrow." she explained, yet again._

" _But I spoke with Charlie and he said It is okay, Bella"_

" _I know he would, but I really can't disturb you guys and you have camping tomorrow. I am only going to get in the way." _

" _But you won't be disturbing anyone."_

" _That's really sweet guys, who knows I might knock on your unexpectedly another day" she smiled and tilted her head towards me " can you give me a ride Edward." I am a total sucker that's what they shouted at me through their open minds when I said yes. Alice was pouting because of the fact she lost, while Emmet called me names and Jasper and Rosalie didn't have to speak for me to hear what they said. Half of the drive was quite and still, but we managed to hold our conversation. One thing I found out is that she's too easy to please._

_When we got to her house I asked if I could come in and she agreed. Battling with her eyes which wanted to close, she asked if I could wait, she collected a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to take her shower. After a while of waiting for her an open closet just captured my attention and I couldn't ignore it the fact that I was too curious. I walked over to it swiftly as always and opened it farther for me to see. There was a guitar that rested by a stool with stacks of books on top and there was a grand piano that seemed like a duplicate of mine. Everything was dusted and put in place, but before I could peek around I heard Bella's silent footsteps making her way in, so I closed the door and sat back. She came in with a steaming scent that just made her scent explode. Her hand held a towel to dry her wet hair. She wore a blue T- shirt that hugged her curves and a baggy PJ pants. Her scent especially, sent shivers down to my spine. She looked refreshed and the tinge of redness in her eyes faded, but was still tired._

" _sorry that I left you here alone, you are probably tired too." she apologized she said smiling as she sat by me. Suddenly, I had this strong urge to pick her up and cuddle her in my arms, but I knew it wasn't right and that I would probably freak her out. All I could really do with my dazed mind is nod my head like 'Yeah', well as vampires don't really sleep, but something snapped me when I looked In her eyes after I nodded , they were smiling like she saw through my transparent lie. So I tried to change the subject._

" _Bella, do you play instruments?" I asked, searching something that I didn't even know of._

" _Yes!" she replied and looked away. I wished I could._

" _which instrument do you prefer to play?" I asked, as I tilted her head back towards me._

_She smiled " I really don't know?"_

_I tilted an eyebrow in confusion " what do you mean you don't know, didn't you just say you played one?" I asked_

" _of course, I do play an instrument, but I don't prefer one over the other." I kind of understood what she meant, but I don't think she understood my question. " I play the guitar and the piano though, if you meant that." she continued smiling knowingly again._

" _Now, I believe it's my turn to ask questions?" she said with her eyes twinkling with some kind of humour._

" _Oh! Really, and why do you believe so? If you don't mind me asking" I asked_

_She pointed her little pinkie at my chest while pouting her lips. " Hey that's cheating, I just said it's my turn" I caught her finger while laughing at her childish tone._

" _And what are YOU going to do about it?" I teasingly asked._

_She placed her hands on her hips while sitting and something that seemed like a glare took in her face. _

" _Do you really want to know?" she asked as she raised a brow delicately. I simply nodded, Now what I didn't expect was for her to try and tackle me event though I didn't fall back. She landed on my chest then slid to my arms. Suddenly she began laughing._

" _You were supposed to fall backwards, but it seems that I am the one who fell. You didn't expect that did you? She asked as her eyes laughed with her._

" _Yeah, it seems that I always don't know what you are going to do next." I said without noticing._

_That made her get off of me and sit at her usual spot, that made my little dead heart ache._

" _Edward, did I do something wrong?" she asked In a worried tone. Without noticing I pulled her back and held her._

" _You are always being silly Bella." I whispered in her ear, I chuckled as her heart thumped. I released her though, I had no intention as to make her uncomfortable._

" _Edward," she called as she rubbed her eyes. " You laugh a lot." she stated. Within minutes her breathing was even, it was funny having her sleep while sitting. Before I could even lay her comfortably she fell sideways on my lap._

_I began to stoke her hair back then she began to giggle, but I knew she was asleep._

" _Stop it!..giggle…..gigg.e that tickles" it seems I ruined her little nap. I tried to enjoy while it lasted._

" _How so?! Hmm" I asked teasingly. She got up with her huge brown eyes glued to mine_

" _You are making the water drop faster than it should and it's trailing down my skin, it's really ticklish." she described it. Her eyes suddenly widened farther._

" _I just remembered it is my turn to ask the questions." she smiled_

_I smiled with her as well " You are too tired and sleepy"_

" _I can fight the sleepiness." she suggested " stop trying to chicken out"_

" _I don't want you to" I told her " and I am not chickening out" as I said this she took her pillow and she hit me on the face with it, she took it back, buffed it and laid her head on it while smiling._

" _Then goodnight, Edward"_

" _goodnight Bella." I knew that I shouldn't leave her in here alone. So I listened when she announced her request._

" _Stay Edward," she requested as she fell into a deep slumber._


	8. Chapter 8

_It had been yesterday that I met the Cullen parents and last night that Edward drove me home. This morning I woke up and found him still sitting beside me. It was so embarrassing. After I dressed up he informed that Alice had something to tell me before I headed out towards Jakes house._

"_No," I refused_

"_Why not?" Alice pouted_

"_Just because."_

"_Bella that is not a reason" Alice fought back_

"_Well, it is to me."_

"_Why do you hate me so? Bella? I thought you loved me." She faked with her puppy eyes, trying to make me feel some what guilty._

"_That won't work on me." I resisted_

"_Seriously Bells! You are so lame. Why won't you come? You know it's gonna be FAB!" She began her lecturing plan with her hands on her hips. Now that I think about it she looked much more mature when she stood in that form._

"_Do I? Do I really know Alice? Cause what I know and what you know are somewhat similar, but that brain of yours always miscalculates what I think of as fun. Do you know something else, Hmm I had like to keep my legs attached to my body? Thank you very much, but I must decline your offer." I explained reasonably I believe._

"_For someone who looks shy and sweet, you are really too over dramatic!" Alice insisted._

"_Whatever, I am going to the library after I return from Jake's house"_

"_All you ever do is study and cook for Charlie. Don't you know that you need a serious closet makeover and fun? You should take advantage of life, you know"_

"_Don't care, whatever."_

"_So rude, I can not ask you to come after all." she sighed_

"_GOOD! You finally understand." I replied smiling at her._

"_That's why I must use force" she replied smirking devilishly as she snapped her fingers together "Emmet, you know what to do." _

_In an instant Emmet threw me on his shoulder as I hit him repeatedly. I eyed the other Cullens as they stood there enjoying something that was somewhat like a comedy show. "YOU, you know this is kidnapping and did you somehow forget that my dad is the Police Chief. HUH! Let go of me." I continued on pounding on Emmet's back. "Let go"_

"_Don't worry; Charlie does agree with me." Alice replied still smirking_

"_Rosie, help me"_

"_Sorry, I kinda of agree too." she answered sheepishly_

_I was dragged to the mall through in and out of every shop that could have possibly existed within the mall. So many teens roamed around within just as we did. Edward, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Alice and I; we were all together as Rose and Alice rampaged through so many clothes while attacking me with their super changing clothes technique._

_Oh! What I do for her is still a mystery!_

_It wasn't really that UN enjoyable, because everywhere Alice was she made sure that everyone had fun. She could sometimes be an extremely annoying pixie, but there could never be a time I would think of not having her by my side. Just like an annoying sister, I loved her so yeah I would do this any day. However right now I needed to be a friend to someone else._

"_That was fun, so guys can you drop me off near by La push" I asked "See, I promised Jake I would meet him and besides you guys are going camping so can you drop me off."_

_They all glanced at each other and sighed for some reason that I had no clue of. "Okay" Edward finally agreed_

"_Thanks, I would drive myself, but someone kidnapped me." I said looking at Alice. I took some of the things that I bought which weren't much, because I refused anything they wanted to buy or anything expensive. Then I followed Edward to exit the building. I knew the others would stop shopping and go prepare for camping and then leave for camping. They said they would be gone for almost two days. It really is greedy of me; however I enjoy their company and felt really sad when I heard they were going to be gone for two days whole. I was snapped out of my reverie by Edward's question._

"_Have you ever been to La Push before?" he asked _

"_Yes, I would say that I spent most of my summer there during the times I came to visit Charlie." I told him._

"_Do you have any friends there?" I don't know why he kept asking the questions, but hey it's better than the quietness. _

" _Yes actually, there is Jacob, Quil and Embry. They are stupid, but really sweet." I explained " now stop with the questions. It's really sad that you guys are going to be gone for two days straight, but I think I should say have fun" then I looked at his restrained face waiting for him to laugh or something. " If you might have forgotten this is where you laugh for no reason" I pointed out_

_He finally laughed with that crooked smile of his._

"_There you go." he looked much better laughing._

_He looked at me "What's up with that, Bella?"` 1AQZ\_

"_What's up with what? You look handsome when you laugh" I admitted blushing a deep red._

"_So you are flirting with me?" he asked in a mocking tone._

_Hell yeah. "No, just spoke my mind. Don't flatter yourself" I told him then stuck my tongue out which was not a good intellectual idea, because he caught it in between his index finger and thumb. I was redder than crimson red._

" _ded dow om my dong! ( let go of my tongue!)" I squeazed out_

_He laughed, "No" so I just opened my mouth wide a bit his finger, but he didn't let go._

_EDWARD POV._

_I did not what so ever want her to go to that reservation where I could not go with her or protect her. It's understandable that she would want to be with her friend and be supportive for whatever was bothering him. However, that was also one of the other reasons I did not want her to go, because he is a man. Who knew her better than me, nevertheless, it is not about jealousy. So I began asking some questions about her friends and if she has ever been there before_


End file.
